What have I left?
by Physie Petrova
Summary: It's nearly 16 years since Damon left Elena and their Sons. She is now a high paid doctor in New York, and has a boyfriend Elijah. Elijah has family in mystic falls, so does Elena. What happens when Elena goes to spend her summer with her family and boyfriend im Mystic Falls. But Damon returns to. What happens when Damon realises he wants his family.


**It's 14 years later since Damon left Elena and their Sons. she is now a high paid doctor in New York, and has a boyfriend Elijah. Elijah has family in mystic falls. So does Elena. What happens when Elena goes to spend her summer with her family and is bringing her sons and boyfriend- Elijah to mystic falls. But Damon returns to. what happens when Damon realises he wants his family back.**

**Just an FYI I will be writing this soon and updating, as when I write more chapters. Here's the into/first chapter.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Right now I am packing clothes and other essentials with my sons This is because, I'm finally coming back to my home town, Mystic Falls. I'm a 28 year old doctor with 2 un identical twins that are 16. Yep I had them when I was 14 with a guy who was in love with me and I was in love with him. His name is damon Salvatore I have known him since I was a baby we grew up together after I got pregnant on my 14th birthday by him while he was 16. It went well for a while. However about 8 months after Luke and Josh were born he decided he couldn't handle it and left town. He broke my heart. But at least I had a supportive family, friends and his family was too they all practically raised the twins with me.

My dad knew some people in California and New York. So I move to California with my best friends; caroline and bonnie and i met some friends there. Luke and josh loved it there, especially since we lived close to a beach. I went to medical school. But Caroline and Bonnie went to another collage. But they only lived down the hall from me in the apartment block.

After graduating and getting my medical degree we all decided to move to new york, since it had more job opportunities. Bonnie is a lawyer, Caroline works as a designer and also for a gossip magazine. As for me I work in the New York hospital. Pretty good job; helping and saving people, plus good hours too. My own office don't have to work on Friday an Saturday nights and I don't have to work at all on Sunday. This means I can spend time with my boys.

They are both sixteen. Josh, the oldest, has the same features as me brown eyes, brown hair and olive skin. However, Luke has the same features as Damon blue eyes and originally black hair, however recently dyed it blonde and has pale skin.

Another thing dating has not been easy. Caroline is dating Stefan...Damon's brother and Bonnie is dating one of my co-workers Jesse. But dating for me is not that simple but I'm glad it was like that. I have always said I wanted to focus on my career and my children, basically what will be the best for us. I mean some of the guys I dated, aft a while I saw their true side, which is why I used to have a rule; of not introducing my sons to my boyfriend and vis versa, until I know its serious. But that rules gone now that they have grown up-ish. Well it was Luke and Josh's, idea to get rid of the rule. Mostly because they want to judge and scare the men I go on dates with. But I know its one of their ways of protecting me.

Recently I have been dating my friend named Rebekah brother, I met her at the gym and she works with Caroline. Rebekah introduced Elijah to me, since we have lots of thing in common. He is 32 years old and works at his parent company Mikaelson industry's and they have a law firm. But I did no know that after a while Elijah told me and I was surprised. He never tells anyone that because he's afraid that people would use him, for his money same as his other siblings hide it too.

He's the perfect gentleman. Josh and Luke were a bit unsure of him, but they like him now. Rebekah say he has deep feeling for me, but I'm not there yet, I care about him but its like something is missing...

Anyway, I know it's a cliché to say they have grown up so fast. And are asking questions about their dad-Damon. They used to ask when tey were younger and I used to tell josh and luke stories of me and Damon growing up. The questions started when I told them we were going back to Mystic falls after 5 years.

You know who, parents on a giant apartment in New York every year for thanksgiving all of my friends and family go celebrate with them. And Christmas me my family would celebrate with the Salvatore's as well. Except for Damon. Over the years Stefan told me about Damon, like how he was doing, that Damon would visit im and his parents sometimes. I gave Stefan a picture of me and the twins Josh and Luke to give to Damon. The picture was taken on my graduation day, me in my gown and cap and the boys in black suits with red ties to match. Stefan said he give it to gave it to Damon, putting it in the jist of what Stefan said 'Damon never responded, only took the picture, left and did want to talk about it'.

I'm glad that I had and still have amazing people around me, Luke and Josh.

* * *

**DPOV**

Beep. Beep. Beep

I groan and slowly open my eyes to see the annoying flashing light and sound of my alarm clock signalling its 7 o'clock. A normal day today. my routine is wake up get my self ready go to m office fight for somebody's case, then maybe go out with friends and have a drink and maybe pick up a girl. Suddenly I think about what my life use to be like. I had the love of my life got her knocked up and 8 months after my sons Josh and Luke were born, I did what I normally do. Run. I was only 16 and I ad my life ahead of me. but so did Elena.

A few years later Stefan gave me a picture of my sons with Elena on her graduation day. her in the red gown and cap and th boys in black suits and red ties to match. I smiled at first and then began to cry realising what I left. so I went to a bar and drank my sorrows away. Realising I could be stuck with some kids, with me and Elena shouting at each other daily saying how we both ruined each others lives.

I have booze, sex and money I realised the tears should be tears of joy.

After I left her, I went to live with my befriend Alaric or Ric in New York; graduated and went to New York law school. Ric got me a job at where he works. Mikaelson law firm.

* * *

**How do you like the intro? I wont be updating this yet because I haven't wrote enough chapters and I'm also working on my other story hybrid's baby. Please check it out.**


End file.
